The Night that the Lights went out in Forks
by bighsmfan97
Summary: All Human Rosalie tells Renesmee what happened to her parents


The night the lights went out in Forks

"You wanted to see me Aunt Rosalie?" Renesmee said walking into her aunt's bedroom

"Yes, I think you are old enough to know what happened to your parents and almost uncle 18 years ago."

Rosalie turned to her niece. She was 43 now but at the time of her story she was 25 and her older brother Edward was 30.

"That night your father was returning from a business trip in Portland Oregon. He decided to stop at the local bar Webb's for a drink before he returned to her."

"My mother?"

"Yes, he walked in and my fiancé of 3 months Seth Clearwater was there…

18 years ago…

"_Hey Edward." Seth called as I walked in_

"_Hey Seth what's been going on here while I was gone?"_

"_Sit down, I have some bad news that's going to hurt. I'm your best friend you know that."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then you know I am not lying when I say, Bella isn't home tonight."_

"_Where is she and where is Renesmee?"_

"_Relax Ness is with Jasper and Alice but Bella is with that Black boy, Jacob she's been seeing him since you left."_

"_What! I should've believed Rosalie."_

"What should he have believed Aunt Rosalie?"

"I told him she was bad news, but he didn't listen."

"_Edward don't lose your head because to tell you the truth I've been with her myself."_

"_WHAT!"_

"Then Edward left. Seth walked home since he didn't live too far from Webb's You see he didn't have many friends because he was very big and very strong. Due to that he scared people. So out of his little bit of friends he just lost one."

"Father?"

"Yes, meanwhile Edward, figuring Bella had went out of town, went home and got the one thing our daddy left him when he died."

"What was that?"

"A gun. Then he snuck through the woods to Seth's house. On his way he came across some tracks too small for Seth to make. He then arrived at the door. He peered through and saw Seth in a pool of blood. Then he started to shake. Well, Edward knew the cops were patrolling this area at the time and so he fired a shot into the air to flag them down. Then the chief of police Charlie Swan who is your grandfather came in. He grabbed Edward's gun and said…

"_Why did you do it Edward?"_

"_I don't know I was angry and wasn't thinking straight."_

"Two weeks later they had a "make believe" trial as I called it. Seeing as Edward had already confessed and they were convinced he did it. Obviously the verdict was guilty and he was sentenced to death by lethal injection. I remember the judge Sam Uley slapping Charlie on the back and saying…

"_I have supper waiting at home and I better get to it or Emily will get mad."_

"_I understand that."_

"_Who's that girl over the blonde one?"_

"_Edward's sister Rosalie. She not too bright either. Her twin Jasper inherited all the brains."_

"_I see why Seth wanted my Bella she's so much smarter than her."_

"_Yeah, and I heard she's not bad in bed either."_

"Then they laughed. Two weeks later they did it. He died instantly. I cried in Jasper's arms."

"So father killed Seth out of jealousy."

Rosalie smiled

"That's what Edward wanted them to think. You see they killed Edward before I could tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"That those tracks Edward saw on the way to Seth's and back were mine. You see Jasper and I heard that Seth had been cheating on me with Bella so we went after them. When we got there he was in bed with Bella. I was so angry I shot them both. Jasper came in and dragged Bella's body out. That is one body that won't ever be found. Jasper is pretty good at hiding things. I was waiting for him to come take Seth when Edward came in holding a revolver identical to mine. He grabbed my gun and fired it in the air and said…

"_Run Rose run."_

"I stood there until I heard the sirens and I ran. Jasper was on his way back in and I grabbed him. He ran back home here where Alice was watching you…

"_Did you do it?" Alice asked_

_I smirked_

"_Yes, Jasper hid Bella's body but he didn't have time to get Seth's."_

"_Why?"_

"_Edward showed up. He told us to run and we did."_

"_WHAT! You are letting Renesmee be orphaned!"_

"_She'll have us she'll be okay."_

"It was a few months later I met Emmett. He came with barrage of reporters covering the story. I told him my heart had just been broken and I wanted to take it slow. He agreed and now look at us we're married. That's why Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and I raised you."

"So my father pleaded guilty to the murders to protect you and unknowingly Jasper."

"Yes."

"And the judge didn't want to hear the truth because he was involved with my mother too."

"Yes, he had it wrapped up in a nice little package besides there was no one else to tell what really happened besides me and Jasper. Who would believe us a grief stricken brother and sister."

"Wow that's quite a story."

"Yes, that's the night that the lights went out in Forks. That's the night that they killed a innocent man. Nessie don't trust your soul to a backwoods southern lawyer especially when the judge has blood stains on his hands."


End file.
